garrys_mod_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
23BoyDanny
23BoyDanny '(often referred to as DannyBoy or Danny) is an American GMod animator who mainly uses characters from Team Fortress 2 for his Garry's Mod videos. Origin Before he became a part-time GModder, 23BoyDanny was a sprite video animator back in July 16, 2007, who went by the name of Matthawk12. The titular YouTuber used sprites of characters from the 2004 GBA platform game Sonic Advance, and backgrounds from various games such as Earthbound, Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. During the time when Matthawk12 was still active, he made an alternate account by the name of 23BoyDanny on October 14, 2010, based on another one of his alternate accounts, Dannyboy23. Channel Summary 23BoyDanny's videos are generally light-hearted shorts featuring TF2 characters (often his own Scout character), though he also has a recurring series combining TF2 and MLP called ''Scout and Rainbow Dash. He first started growing an interest in Garry's Mod animations from videos such as [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fh8VfFH78jY The Idiots of Garry's Mod] by ICTON, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2eUUHkpvQA The Gmod Idiot Box: Episode 1] by DasBoSchitt, and from various other GModders such as xcloudx01, FancyPants, and kitty0706. Timeline * '2010 - The Bronze Age -' 23BoyDanny's first video on his YouTube account is published on November 20th. It lacks a title at first but is eventually dubbed The engineer tries to open his freedom. Danny doesn't garner much attention until he makes [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UacSNeVzk6I&ab_channel=23BoyDanny A TF2 Gmod Video on Well]. After this, he only creates two more short videos, both on December 30th. * '''2011 - The 'Silver Age -' 23BoyDanny grows more of a reputation from his Scout and Rainbow Dash series, alongside other MLP videos. This helps him reach 50 subscribers, in which he celebrates with a [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QX1rz6bASHc 50 Subs Milestone] video, inspired by the mascot shooting trailer from Saints Row: The Third. 23BoyDanny makes another milestone video on November 19th to celebrate 100 subscribers, with the Spy and Engineer from his 50 Subs Milestone video. After that, he posts several videos each month, each with its own established narrative. He also begins using HWM models starting with [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PGME2_hi4g Scout and Demoman wants to make a donation], and uses them more in future videos, such as with [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=refxPRk6Zaw Scout saves the prisoners]. * '2012 -' 'Golden Age/The Year of HATs -' 23BoyDanny begins experimenting with using HAT, though he sticks to using stop motion for most of his videos. He makes his most viewed video (as of December 2017), The scary tale of Pinkamena Pie, along with a few other popular videos like The Magic Spy. He also begins re-texturing ragdolls, starting with his own Scout character. * '2013 - 2014 - '''23BoyDanny takes a break from animating, producing only one short video. * '''2015 - '''23BoyDanny produces three videos, including ''Engineer builds Heavy a new TV. * '2016 - '''23BoyDanny is more active and begins to improve his quality. Notable videos from this year includes ''Day 2 in a nutshell and Heavy's Tragic Love Story. He also uses SFM for the first time. * '2017 - '''23BoyDanny continues to improve and enters four different collabs. He also [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXdpifg7Uio brings back ''Scout and Rainbow Dash] for the first time in several years. * '2018 - '''23BoyDanny has uploaded two videos in separate months. One video is uploaded on April 1st, titled ''Sniper meets his Challenge. Another video is uploaded on August 11th, titled [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUGJUaW0o4Q Playball Oddity]. * '2019 - '''On May 25th, 23BoyDanny uploaded a second part to to his previous video titled ''Playball Oddity - Testing Grounds. Four months later, he have posted his long-delayed video A TF2 Gmod Video on Turbine. Collabs Joined * The Petition Collab by Cody D. Buni (cancelled) * Heavy's Mafia Experience Collab by Hoovy Tube * The Kick Yourself Collab by Saow * WHATS IN THE BAWX Collab by ugotaphonenumber * The GMod Collaboration Collab by Kamiflage (partnered with Shane Toon) * ''Television Collab 2: The Resurrection ''by Erdamon The Owl Sniper Category:GModder Category:Stop-Motion Category:SMH or HAT